Cahills at Hogwarts (Even Chapters)
by Sapphire Jacqueline Stone
Summary: A story collaborated by me and my best friend Kat. I do the even number of chapters, whilst she does the others. Hope Cahill is eager to study at Hogwarts school, but as soon as she gets there, she'll learn that the world of Wizards is more complicated than she thought. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 (Chapter 2)

An Evening in Slytherin Tower

Whilst Hope was wondering if the Wizarding World was as complicated as she thought, Irina Spaskya was wondering if she would be expelled from Hogwarts for being a Half-Blood. After all, Nataliya hadn't said anything about it, and Isabel Hollingsworth was just so cruel that she felt as though she had lost what little bravery she had.

As she walked into the Slytherin Common Room, she was dismayed to see Isabel mining pushing her over, and pretending to cry like a baby, amidst a few sniggers.

Irina felt tears welling up in her eyes, but just she was about to run back out, a handsome blonde boy who seemed to be a year older than her, glowered at Isabel and ordered her to stop.

"Quit it!" He yelled, and the laughter stopped immediately. "I couldn't care less if she's a half-blood, for I also happen to be one." He turned to Irina and smiled. "I'm Nikolai Radolva, who are you?"

"Irina Spaskya, and I take it that you're Russian, like me." She said, and he nodded, with a smile, and shook her hand.

Nikolai then marched over to Isabel, and said angrily, "No Slytherin, regardless of whether you're Pure Blood or Half Blood, is ever bullied. We Slytherins are seen as Dark Wizards and Witches by the rest of the school, but we don't need enmity in our own house, thank you very much."

Isabel sneered, and said, "Talk to the hand, because I'm not listening."

Suddenly, feeling brave, Irina said, "So it's true that the British are mean, nasty, and stuck-up. You act like a princess, Isabel, but that power won't help you here."

"Eloquently put, Miss Spaskya, and Miss Hollingsworth, I must ask you to refrain from lording it over your form mate." A silky voice said, and Isabel jumped, as though stung by a bee.

Standing behind her, his black robes rippling slightly, was Professor Snape, and judging by the look on his face, he didn't like Isabel's behavior.

"Welcome to Slytherin Tower. For those of you who are new, welcome, and those of you who aren't, welcome back. My name is Professor Snape, and the biggest rule here is: Bullying is not acceptable. Apart from that, the other biggest rule is: Have fun learning about magic."

"Now, as I realize that it is late, a pleasant sleep to you all. Girls, your bedrooms are on the right-hand side of the staircase; boys, yours is on the left."

Everyone was eager to jump into bed, and that's what they did. As they got dressed behind the emerald and silver curtains that surrounded their beds, someone said, "Hey, who's that blonde girl that was pushed?"  
Irina called back, "That was me, and my name's Irina. What's yours?"

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, and my friend Millicent Bulstrode is in the bed next to me. Oh, and Isabel?"

Isabel, thinking that she'd made a friend already, called back, "Yes, Pansy?" in a sort of sucking up way.

"If you are going to bully a fellow Slytherin, know this: some Slytherin's, including our Head of House, are half-blood. Also, I don't care if you bully the other house's students, but bullying our own kind is, as Professor Snape said, unacceptable. Now, pleasant dreams, everyone. I look forward to meeting you all properly in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2 (Chapter 4)

A Pleasant Potions Lesson  
 **AN: Gasp! A pleasant potions lesson!? How can that be, I hear you cry. Well, read on...**  
 _Previously:_  
 _Hope sighed. "I have heard some nasty rumors about him, so I'll just hope that you are correct and those aren't." She said quietly, seeing the Slytherin professor striding towards them._

Arthur's face twisted into some kind of leer at the sight, causing Nataliya to frown at him. "I like you, Arty, so don't make me have a reason to dislike you."  
"You four should be heading to your class, and Mr. Trent, I am a teacher, and I therefore, deserve respect. Detention for you this evening at seven thirty for such a disrespectful look." Professor Snape said coldly and softly.  
Arthur was fuming as they walked into class, and Irina decided to sit next to a Gryffindor boy, who looked apprehensive. He looked even more so when she sat down next to him, and shied away.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, even if I am a Slytherin." Irina told him kindly, and held out her hand for him to shake. He hesitantly took hold of it, and said, "I'm Neville, who are you?"  
Irina smiled, and said, "I'm Irina, and I can tell that you're frightened. But you don't need to be afraid, 'cause I was really good at Chemistry in my last school, and this is just the magical equivalent. I'm here to help you, if you'll let me."  
Neville gave her a nervous smile, and nodded, just as their teacher strided into the classroom.  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began, speaking in barely more than a whisper. Despite his voice being quiet, they caught every word.  
"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."  
Irina didn't know whether to smile or frown at this little speech, so she let her gaze wonder. On her left was a girl with very bushy brown hair, and she was everdently attempting to prove that she wasn't a dunderhead.  
"Potter! Can you tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape inquired sharply.  
Harry Potter sat looking slightly bewildered, as he thought carefully about the answer he should give.  
"A sleeping potion, Sir?" He asked, not sounding entirely certain.  
Professor Snape pursed his lips, and said, "In a way, Mr. Potter, that is correct. Combining those two ingredients together makes a sleeping draught so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death. Five points to Gryffindor."  
There was a collective gasp at his words, for he wasn't known for giving points to Gryffindors, rather, he was known for taking them away.  
Deciding not to pick on Harry any longer, he asked, "Mr. Longbottom, where would I use a plant known as Gillyweed?"  
Neville's face lit up as if Professor Snape had just given him a hamper of sweets. "You would use it in the water, Sir. It helps you breathe, and gives you enhanced swimming abilities."  
"Indeed it does, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Spaskya, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
Irina had heard of both plants, but she wasn't entirely certain if there was a difference. There was a sniggering sound behind her, and Irina just knew that it was most likely Isabel.  
In a desperate effort to shut Isabel up she responded, "They are the same plant, Professor."  
"Indeed they are, so add another five points to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Those of you who didn't know the answers best copy them down, and the plant in question three is also known as aconite."  
The rest of the class was sort of mixed, as Professor Snape could be nasty to those who mucked up their potions (a simple boil cure), but at the same time, he was nice to those who were obviously paying attention to their work.  
As they worked together, Irina managed to avoid an extremely terrible disaster by looking up in time to see Neville about to add porcupine quills to their potion.  
"Neville, you add them _after_ you take the cauldron off the fire." She said patiently, and Neville mentally slapped himself.  
"Thanks, Irina." He said, and took the cauldron away from the fire, before adding the quills. Irina gave him a low five, to as not to distract the others, before getting Professor Snape's attention to tell him they were finished.  
As he glanced into their cauldron, he raised an eyebrow at them both. Neville flinched and Irina looked slightly worried. Had they done something wrong?  
They needn't have worried however; for their teacher gave them a small smile, and said, "Well, you two obviously work well together," just as there came a cry of pain.  
Snape whirled around to find Isabel's hair on fire, and her cauldron spitting sparks.  
"Aguamenti!" He yelled, brandishing his wand, and a stream of water came shooting out of it, and drenched Isabel, who of course was it's target.  
"Miss Monroe, would you be so kind to escort Miss Hollingsworth to the Hospital Wing?" He asked, and a girl with curly black hair, who's first name was Charlotte, nodded, and they left.  
It turned out that someone had thrown a firework into her cauldron, and when they were told to leave, Irina sniggered uncontrollably.  
"I think she's nasty, and maybe this will teach her a lesson," she said, and saying "Goodbye" to Neville, she headed off to get the books that she needed for her other classes.  
 **AN: Well, what did you think of that? Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3 (Chapter 6)

Confrontation

 _Previously:_

 _"Irina, what the hell got into you !? Why are you running like that? And why are you crying!?"_

 _"I-I'll explain later! Take out your wand!" And her brother did so, as Isabel appeared around the corner._

 _Irina hid behind Alek, as he prepared to fire a spell._

 _Both his and Isabel's voice echoed together:_

 _"Crucio!"_

 _"Confundo!"_

Fortunately for Irina, Alek was actually a few seconds quicker than Isabel, so his spell hit her first. He was then knocked onto his back, screaming as Isabel's spell hit him.

As Isabel prepared to attack Irina for a second time, Percy Weasley, of all people, passed by. Unable to see Irina's tie from the back, he, thinking that it was a Gryffindor who was in trouble, leapt towards the Russian girl, and pulled her out of the way.

Irina, who was utterly grateful for his quick arrival, just about sobbed in relief.

Percy, upon realizing that she was in fact a Slytherin, was no longer sure how to deal with the situation. As he pondered this, a silky voice from behind said, "What are you all doing here? You ought to be in class."

The five students turned to see Professor Snape standing behind them, his black robes appearing to ripple around his ankles, despite there being no wind. Isabel, Alek, and Charlotte knew that they'd be in trouble, because they still had their wands drawn, and they were in a corridor.

"What is going here?" He said firmly, frowning at Isabel, causing Irina to smile. Apparently, when they deserved it, Professor Snape was firm on the Slytherins, as well.

Isabel knew she was trapped, but she was also really good at lying. "Professor, Charlotte and I were on our way to class, when Irina and her brother, whose name has escaped my memory, decided to attack us. Percy pulled Irina off of me, sir."

The looks of outrage on the faces of the Spaskya siblings and Percy were enough to tell the Professor that Isabel had lied to him, which were on his list of the top ten things that made him angry. "Miss Hollingsworth, you do know that no magic is to be used in the corridors, as do you, Miss Monroe."

"She deserved it, Sir. She threw a firework into Isabel's cauldron, and so we thought that we'd pay her back." Charlotte spat, a look of disguist on her face. Professor Snape looked equally disgusted, as he asked coldly, "Do you actually have proof of that, either of you?"

"Yes, Sir. She and her brother are half-blooded fools, that she probably threw it in there in order to not be the only one to look foolish." Isabel sneered.

"Actually, Miss Hollingsworth, Irina did very well for her first potions lesson, not to mention, she was sitting in front of you, so how could she have thrown it?" He looked at Irina curiously, "You haven't got an Invisibility Cloak, have you?

Irina shook her head, and Isabel frowned.

Now, the two of you have a detention with me this evening at seven. Mr and Miss Spaskya, you do not, for I believe that the two of you were trying to defend yourselves. Mr Weasley, I'm going to award 50 points to Gryffindor; not many Gryffindor's would stick up for a Slytherin."

Percy grinned broadly, before he remembered that he had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. "Blimey, I'm going to be late for class."

"Yes, but you will all be excused," here, he handed each student a fifteen minute late pass for class, in order to give each student time to get their books, and head off to their next class.


	4. Chapter 4 (Chapter 8)

Revelations

 **AN: In this chapter, Irina finds out who was responsible for the "Fire Work" incident, as well as revealing that Isabel Hollingsworth used the Cruciatus Curse on her and her brother. No one gets away with using the Unforgivable Curses, especially when I'm writing the chapter.**

As it was after school, Irina was able to stroll leisurely down the hallway, a smirk on her face. The idea of figuring out who had thrown that firework into Isabel's cauldron was very satisfying, even if it meant that she'd have to apply mathematics in order to work it out.  
"Hey, Irina!" Someone called, and she turned to see Pansy Parkinson walking towards her.  
"Hey, Pansy." She called back, and allowed the girl to catch up. On closer inspection of her sort-of friend, Pansy looked rather pale and quite nervous about something, which made Irina wonder if she were going to be sick.

"What's the matter? Not feeling well?" She asked, her tone full of concern and compassion for the girl's well-being.  
"No, nothing like that. You see, Irina, I did something really really stupid today, and I need to tell Professor Snape, before my guilt starts eating away at me." She said, her brown eyes filled with fear.  
"Well, I'm also going to have a chat to Professor Snape, so you could come with me." Irina suggested, and after a moment of hesitation, Pansy agreed.  
At first, the two attempted to walk in silence, but Pansy, who felt so guilty and stupid about what she'd done, kept muttering "I'm going to be expelled," over and over and over again, until finally, Irina was quite sick of it.

"What stupid thing did you do?" She asked in such a great amount of frustration, that a very harsh Russian accent came spiling out of her mouth. "Skazhite mne!" She demanded, her voice becoming angrier by the second.  
Pansy, under the furious arctic gaze that Irina was treating her to, said, "I threw that firework into Isabel's cauldron."  
For a moment, the world seemed to stop spinning, and everything was brought to a standstill.

Irina had heard what Pansy had said, and didn't know whether to laugh and scream at her. She however, opted for the former, and glared at Pansy.  
"You did WHAT!?" She asked, her heartbeat seeming to rise with her anger. Pansy shrank back against the wall, and said pleadingly, "Please, here me out."  
Irina's eyes were now narrowed to slits, as she said coldly, "You'd better have a good reason."  
Pansy nodded and said that she had hated how Isabel was picking on Irina, simply for being a half-blood. "My breaking point was when she was sniggering at you in class when Professor Snape was asking you what the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane was."

Instead of being angrier still, Irina said calmly, "You have a point there. If she had gotten worse, I would've gone to see Snape."  
Then a memory came to her, and she said, "Pansy, what happens to students if they use one of the Unforgivable Curses?"  
Pansy looked quite shocked at this question, and demanded to know why Irina had asked that question.  
"Well, thanks to your little stunt, Isabel thought it was me, and used the Cruciatus Curse on me and my brother, Alek."  
"I honestly don't know. Let's go and ask Professor Snape."

The two of them hurried the rest of the way, and eventually arrived outside the door of Professor Snape's office. Without a moments hesitation, Irina knocked, and upon hearing the "Come in," she all but shoved Pansy into the room.  
Professor Snape, who had just been reading a book on famous musical wizards, put down his book to give his guests his attention.  
"Miss Parkinson. Miss Spaskya. What may I do for you this afternoon?"  
"Well, Pansy has something she wants to tell you, and I have something I want to ask you." Irina said, and Pansy blurted out, "Expel me if you want, Sir, but I hate it when Isabel picks on Irina. I just had to pay her back somehow."  
Professor Snape was quite good at reading between the lines, and so he could work out what Pansy was trying to tell him.  
"Do you mean to tell me, Miss Parkinson, that it was you who threw that firework into Isabel's cauldron?" He asked sternly.  
"Yes, Sir. It was designed to hit only one person of my choosing, so that it wouldn't hurt anyone else. Also, it only works on hair, so it doesn't make a huge mess." Pansy told him, feeling somewhat relieved that she had told him this.  
"I shan't have you expelled, but you do have detention with me for an extra week."  
This seemed like the perfect opening for Irina to ask what she needed to ask. "How much detention would a student get for using an Unforgivable Curse?"  
Professor Snape's head snapped up sharply. "Why would you ask such a question?" He demanded firmly.  
"Well, Sir, Isabel used the Cruciatus Curse on me and my brother."  
The look on the Potion Master's face was livid.  
 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5 (Chapter 10)

Isabel's Fate

Professor Snape sat in his office, thinking about what would be the best punishment for Isabel Hollingsworth. Had she been seventeen, the answer of course would have been to snap her wand in half and given a one way ticket to Azkaban.

However, as Irina Spaskya had pointed out, Isabel was still only a child, even if her parents had taught her dark curses. He pursed his lips, coming up with several suggestions, such as giving her detention every evening by forcing her to hang out with dementors, but it didn't seem right.

Then his eyes fell on a photograph of his only magical cousin, who had done the exact same thing as Isabel. Sophie's magic had been stripped away for six years, forcing her to live as a Muggle. When she had turned seventeen, her magic came back, and surprisingly, so had all the knowledge of all the spells and potions she would have learnt at Hogwarts, had she not used the Imperious curse on a fellow classmate.

Now knowing the best way to deal with Isabel, he stood up, and left his office. It was not yet dinner, and there was a hour to go, so it gave him enough time to deal with Isabel, Charlotte, Irina, Alek, and Pansy.

Page Break

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin Common Room, Nataliya and Irina were doing their Potions homework, Pansy and Alek were playing a game of Exploding Snap, and Isabel and Charlotte were chatting about some new witches fashion. A sudden silence fell over the common room, and the six aforementioned students looked up to see Professor Snape standing there.

Getting right to the point, he said, "May I request that Mr. Spaskya, and Miss's Spaskya, Hollingsworth, Monroe, and Parkinson come with me, please?"

They looked a little puzzled, then looks of understanding crossed their faces, and they followed him to his office.

Closing the door behind him, Professor Snape glowered at each of them in turn. "You know that there is a rule about using magic in the corridors. Charlotte has a detention with me for a week. Mr Spaskya, as you were defending your sister, but you were breaking a school rule at the same time, you have one day of detention with me."

"There is also a rule about sabotaging someone's potion; for your information, Miss Hollingsworth, it was Miss Parkinson who caused your caludron to explode."

Isabel turned and glared at Pansy. "You perfect little beast, you could have owned up straight away, and I would have left Irina alone."

Irina raised an eyebrow, thinking, _Not entirely sure if that's a lie or not._

The way Professor Snape's eyebrow lifted, he was clearly thinking the same thing.

"Now, Miss Parkinson, for causing Isabel's cauldron to explode, you have a seven school day detention with me. Miss Spaskya, I believe you didn't have time to use your wand, am I correct?"

Irina nodded. "Yes, Professor, Isabel disarmed me straight away."

"Very well, you won't be punished at all." He said, causing the Russian girl to smile at him. "But Sir, how are you going to punish Isabel?"

"There is a spell invented that temporarily strips people of their magic. If used on a student, it lasts up until they turn seventeen, when their magical knowledge comes back, but no knowledge of any Unforgivable Curses. I shall be using this spell on Miss Hollingsworth, and she shall live as a Muggle."

Isabel's mouth dropped open, and she turned to face the door, when there came a cry of "tolle tempore magicis!"

Isabel suddenly flew backwards, as though pushed by an invisible force, and then was incased in a stream of golden light. Although she hadn't changed much when it cleared, her uniform had. Instead of her Hogwarts uniform, there was a navy blue affair, with a black blazer, it's front spelling out the name of a fancy boarding school: Charleston Towers.

She looked around somewhat confused, and asked, "Where on earth am I? I must've taken a wrong turning to the bathroom in the cafe."

Professor Snape smiled gently, and asked, "What's your name?"

"Rachel Sharpe. Please, I'm so lost, and I want to go home."

The others smiled, as Snape said, "Certainly, when you leave my office, you shall be back in that cafe, Miss Sharpe."

"Rachel" was ever so relived, and made her way out of his office, finding herself back among friends in London.

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting, Sir." Irina said, just as her stomach rumbled.

Professor Snape smiled again, and said, "Dinner time, I think."

 **AN: What did you think of that?**

 **Also, the Latin translates to "Take magic temporarily."**


End file.
